pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Talonflame
Ash's Fletchinder is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It first appeared as a Fletchling in a trailer for Pokémon the Series: XY and was caught in a battle with Ash's Froakie. Biography Fletchling first appeared where it swooped down to take a berry that Bonnie gave to a Dedenne. Afterwards, Froakie challenged it to a battle but Fletchling's speed and strength proved to be too much for Froakie. While Ash was trying to restrain Froakie, Fletchling attacked them on them and flew off. Ash and his friends followed Fletchling where it set them up with a swarm of Beedrill. After the group ran away from the swarm, they relocated to a canyon where Fletchling met them there and had a rematch with Froakie. Again, Fletchling's speed had the advantage over Froakie, but Froakie made a sculpture of itself out of its Frubbles to distract Fletchling. With Fletchling thrown off guard, Froakie was finally able to land a hit on the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Ash threw a Poké Ball at it but the capture was unsuccessful. Froakie continued the battle with Fletchling and landed a hit with Water Pulse. Ash threw another Poké Ball at Fletchling and managed to catch it this time. Ash then sent it out to show it to Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont gave Fletchling, along with Froakie and Pikachu an Oran Berry and Froakie shared the Oran Berry with Fletchling. Fletchling had been used in several gym battles like against Viola and Grant. However, during those battles it won and lost at the same time. Sometime later, Fletchling battled against Moria's Talonflame and evolved into a Fletchinder. Upon its evolution, it learned Flame Charge and won the sky battle. Fletchinder was later used in a Gym Battle against Korrina and her Machoke. During the battle, Fletchinder had been knocked back and thrown around by Machoke's intense strength and speed. But Fletchinder managed to regain its stamina and defeat Machoke with a Flame Charge. Fletchinder then battled Korrina's Lucario in its Mega Evolved form. However, it was quickly defeated due to Lucario's speed and power. Fletchinder was used as Ash's first Pokémon for his Gym Battle against Ramos and his Jumpluff. Although Jumpluff got the upper-hand when its Chlorophyll ability increased its speed and defense, Fletchinder managed to defeat it with Flame Charge. Fletchinder was later used to battle Ramos' Weepinbell, but thanks to the effects of Poison Powder Fletchinder lost. Fletchinder was used once again as Ash's first Pokémon for his Gym Battle against Valerie and her Sylveon. Although Sylveon managed to hit Fletchinder with Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, and Giga Impact, Fletchinder defeated Sylveon with Flame Charge. Fletchinder was later used to battle Valerie's Spritzee. However, due to the effects of Trick Room, Fletchinder's speed decreased and was immediately defeated. Sooner or later, Fletchinder was training until Hawlucha found a Pokémon egg that is ready to hatch. When everyone covered the egg, Fletchinder kept it warm with its Flame Body ability. When the egg hatched into a baby Noibat, Hawlucha and Fletchinder decided to train it and teach it how to fly. Fletchinder was later used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But despite a Hydreigon causing havoc in the middle of the race and getting last place behind Staravia and Pumpkaboo, it flew to the second segment as fast as it could and gave Hawlucha the baton in time. Fletchinder then watched the rest of the race and cheered for both Hawlucha and Noibat, who had successfully learned to fly. Fletchinder is said to appear in a future episode. It is confirmed that Fletchling will battle the legendary Pokemon Moltres, and evolve. Known moves Voice actresses *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese) *Lisa Ortiz (English) Trivia *Fletchinder's capture marked the first time since Pidgeotto that Ash's second Pokemon from a region is a Flying-type. *As a Flecthling, Fletchinder is the first basic Flying-type to win a Gym Battle prior to evolving. *Fletchinder is Ash's first Kalos Pokémon to evolve. *Fletchinder is Ash's first Pokémon to change one type but keep the other upon evolving. Gallery Fletchling's Double Team.png|Using Double Team as a Fletchling Ash Fletchling Razor Wind.png|Using Razor Wind as a Fletchling Ash Fletchling Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as a Fletchling Fletchling's Peck.png|Using Peck as a Fletchling Ash's Fletchling.png|As a Fletchling Ash's Fletchinder.png|As a Fletchinder Ash and Fletchinder.png|Fletchinder and its trainer, Ash Ash's Fletchinder Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Ash's Fletchinder Razor Wind.png|Using Razor Wind Ash_Fletchinder_Peck.png|Using Peck Ash_Fletchinder_Flame_Body.png|Flame Body activated Fletchinder.jpg|Ash's Fletchinder fighting Moltres Sources 1 es:Fletchinder de Ash Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon